Decisions
by Mioli45
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Han Solo hubiera aprendido a usar la fuerza luego de la batalla de Endor... le hubiera pasado lo mismo que a Anakin? o podría formar un diferente camino?


No soy dueño de estos personajes, solo pretendo escribir un fanfic sobre una idea que está en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo…

 **Decisions**

Todo había terminado ya, las guerra, las discusiones de lo que se debía hacer ahora que ya no había un emperador; por fin podría vivir una vida tranquila como cualquier hombre normal en alguna parte de la galaxia; y a pesar de que soñó esto por mucho tiempo nada lo hacía más feliz que poder estar por lo menos un momento con aquella princesa que le dio tantos problemas en un principio.

Ahora que tenía todo por lo que había luchado iba a hacer todo lo posible para protegerlo, sobre todo lo que más le había costado, porque le importaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir, como para permitir que la dañaran…

Ahora él estaba después de mucho tiempo otra vez delante de aquella persona que le había dado tanto amor, y ella estaba tan hermosa que resplandecía entre toda la multitud, y sin embargo ella no lo notaba, quizá había demasiada gente alrededor de ella, o quizá todavía no lo había visto, o quizá lo había hecho pero estaba muy ocupada…

Pero lo que tenía en claro era que tenía que hablar con ella, él tenía muchas cosas que decirle, y estaba seguro que ella le iba decir algo muy importante ya que ella le había dicho que apenas llegara vaya a verla, él sabía que era algo muy urgente como para que lo llama a mitad de la noche.

La reunión acababa de terminar él espero que todos se vayan para poder ir a ver a Leia. Al llegar la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso mientras giraban…

_Es tan bueno ver de nuevo- dijo Leia en los brazos de Han

_A que no podías estar sin mí- respondió Han

_ ¿Yo soy la que no podía, o tú lo eres?

_Podríamos dejarlo en empate si me das otro beso

_ ¿Y si no lo hago qué?

_Entonces yo te lo daré

_ Creo que aceptaré la segunda opción

_Te dije que era irresistible

_Oh, ya cállate y dame el beso

_Lo haré si me dices que me amas como lo hiciste en Bespin.

_Te amo mi nerfterner

_Lo sé su magnificencia, gracias

_¿Por qué?

_Por todo

_Entonces yo también te doy las gracias

_No crees que el beso se está aplazando mucho tiempo

_Sí, sí lo creo

_Entonces empecemos

Al terminar se fueron a su apartamento en la ciudad de Crusant, todo era ten perfecto entre ellos, pero Leia tenía que decirle algo sumamente importante a Han, algo que podría o no cambiar el ritmo de su vida, algo que sería difícil para ellos dos, algo que podría unirlos aún más o separarlos; y sin embargo tenía que decírselo, no se lo podía guardar, pero en este momento no, quizá cuando lleguemos a nuestro apartamento.

_Tienes hambre?- preguntó Leia a Han

_Un poco

_En serio dime, tienes hambre?

_Si, no he probado ni un pedazo de comida decente desde hace 3 meses, wow, sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

_En realidad fueron 2 meses

_Como tú lo digas

_No, no es que yo lo diga, es que así sucedió, yo no quiero ni voy a inventar algo que sé que es mentira, porque yo te amo y jamás te defraudaría.

_Yo lo sé, pero a qué se debe este drama, ¿estás bien?, te noto un poco pálida.

_Sí es solo que…

En ese momento Leia se desplomó en los brazos de Han, algo no estaba bien, eso no podía estar pasando, nunca había sucedido, algo estaba mal.

Fue corriendo al centro médico más cercano con Leia en sus brazos, no podía dejar de sentir que esto era su culpa, pues sabía que pudo haber evitado cualquier inconveniente que estaba pasando en este momento.

Al llegar, por fin atendieron a Leia, él no podía estar tranquilo en la sala de esperas, necesitaba hacer algo, saber respuestas a sus preguntas y sobretodo hablar con Leia.  
Él quería saber que era lo que tanto se esforzaba en decirle, pero ahora ella estaba dentro de aquella sala blanca del hospital.

De pronto un médico salió, iba a decirle algo cuando Leia se levantó y él corrió a verla cuando se dio cuenta que no podía entrar, la puerta estaba con punto y el doctor seguía insistiendo en que no podía verla, que tenía que descansar, que su cuerpo lo necesitaba o no llegaría muy lejos. Fue ahí cuando una sensación de preocupación lo envolvió, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, buscar una solución, ayudarla, no dejar que le pase algo malo…

El doctor le dejo verla luego de algunas horas, ella estaba durmiendo tan dulcemente que él no se podía creer que aquella hermosa criatura estaba en peligro, sabía que algo había pasado mientras no estaba, quizá eso era lo importante que le iba a decir esa misma tarde…

Leia se levantó lentamente y le dijo:

_Han, Han¡

_Princesa, estás bien?

_Han, ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo preocupada Leia

_Tranquila, lo bueno es que estas bien

_Pero dime, dónde estoy?

_Estas en el hospital

_¿Qué me paso?

_Te desmayaste hace 6 horas

_No puede ser, temía que esto pasara

_Tu sabias que estabas mal y no me lo dijiste?

_Yo no estoy mal

_Entonces porque te desmayaste, dijiste que no me mentirías

_Y no lo haré,

_Dime entonces que es lo que pasa

_Estoy mmm…

_Estas qué?

_Yo estoy … embarazada.


End file.
